


Magic Marinette's magic croissants

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe
Summary: Nino and Marinette are clearly made for each other, but what happens when Nino's roommate, Adrien, gets involve?





	1. Chapter 1

Nino rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out 5 euros. He groaned. He was hungry. Starving actually. He hadn't eaten in 2 days and he really needed food. Gigs had been coming in really slow and the producer hadn't gotten back to him about the job yet. Of course there was Adrien, but his dignity couldn't take another hit like that again. He had been walking for 20 minutes, when he came across a small bakery. He looked up to see a pink sign, decorated with ladybugs and butterflies, Marinette's croissants was written in large italics. The line was going out of the door and people seemed really excited to get their food. _What's so interesting? It's just croissants, this is France, you can get them on basically any street corner?_ Nino decided to wait in line, hoping that they sold something for 5 euros or less. Eventually he was at the front of the line and was greeted by a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her hair was dyed in an ombre of brown to blue and tied in a messy bun on top of her head, she had to keep constantly pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Wow, a line out the door. What are these magic croissants?"

"Marinette's are, turtle boy."

She replied, referencing the oversized turtle jumper he was wearing.

"Wow, well I hope to meet this magic Marinette one day."

Nino winked at the girl and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You know what? Turns out I'm actually on my brake. Marinette! Can you handle turtle boy's here order, please?"

He heard a muffled yes from behind the woman, as she moved away from the counter and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen took her place. She picked up a notebook and pencil, fumbling with the pages a bit, before turning her attention to Nino.

"Wh-what can I get you?"

"Croissant."

"Is that all? Do don't you want any-anything on it?"

"Nope. That's uh that's all I can afford at the moment really."

"Plain croissant it is then. I'll heat that up for you. It'll only be a minute."

She went to the kitchen behind her and Nino could see her ears turning red as she bumped into the door frame. He heard a snort from behind him and turned to see the woman from before, sitting behind him, nursing a cup of coffee. She snorted again as he gave her a questioning look.

"She has got it bad."

"What do you mean."

"Oh man, you are oblivious, aren't you, turtle boy?"

She walked passed him, tapping him lightly on the nose and laughing. She left, walking into the kitchen, leaving a very confused Nino behind her. Marinette came back out, a paper bag with the words 'turtle boy' scrawled messing on the front in her hands.

"Uh sorry about that, Alya seems to think she's hilarious. Um that'll be uh 1 euro please."

"Is that all?"

"Uh yep, that's all."

He handed over 1 euro and left, the bag gripped tightly in his hand. He hurried home, the smell of the croissant wafting up through the bag and making his mouth water. He walked in to see Adrien lounging on his sofa, in nothing but plaid pajama bottoms.

"Ooh, what's in the bag?"

"My lunch. And dinner and breakfast. More importantly what are you doing on my sofa in the middle of the day shirtless?"

"I ran away."

"You ran away."

"Yep."

Adrien nodded happily, a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

"Yeah and you don't see the problem with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I assume your dad cut you off and you're not modelling anymore."

"Yeah so?"

"I don't have a job, I've got no food and can hardly afford my bills at the moment anyway."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Nino walked through to the kitchen and prepared his food, which had since gone cold. He scraped the absolute bare minimum out the bottom of the jam jar, before deciding there was no point and threw it away. He walked back into the living room, his mouth full of the best croissant he had ever eaten, and raised his eyebrows at Adrien.

"Listen, I know your dad's a dick and you probably really need a break at the mo, so you can stay as long as you like, but dude. You have to get a job. I've already applied for one, but I really don't have the money to house you right now dude."

"Ok ok, I'll start looking tomorrow. Now are you gonna give some of that croissant or what."

 

Marinette slapped Alya on the shoulder, as her friend sniggered at her.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"You said you liked his face, so I gave you a chance to tell him."

"For gods sake Alya. Now get out of my kitchen and run our business."

Alya bustled out of the kitchen, looking at her reflection in every shiny surace she could lay her eyes on. She winked at herself and moved on to help the next customer. Marinette heard a muffled how can I help you sweets? before shoving another tray of bread into the oven and thinking of the boy from before. She could have gotten lost in those golden eyes. She couldn't help but notice how soft his lips looked and assumed from the headphones hanging around his neck that he was big into music. When she saw his jumper, Marinette knew why Alya had called him turtle boy, but found it adorable instead of a point for teasing. She couldn't help but hope he would be stopping by the bakery again the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked around the bakery, it was 12, around the same time 'turtle boy' had come in the day before. She waited by the counter. Saturdays were always slow, a real contrast to the busyness of the weekdays. There were only a couple customers an hour and Marinette was beginning to get bored. That was, until a certain turtle boy walked in.

"Hey, Marinette right?"

"Well that is the name written in the sign."

She forced a laugh out, her cheeks growing red. She could hear Alya snorting behind her.

"Uh yeah. I know. I just wanted it to seem like I hadn't been waiting to see you all day. That was creepy. I made it weird. I should go."

Marinette's cheeks darkened and a dopey grin made its way onto her face.

"No wait. Um. Didn't you want to order something?"

She heard a muffled for fucks sake behind her and turned to glare at her best friend.

"Oh uh yeah, I'll have a uh croissant."

"Just that?"

"Yep"

"Um yeah ok, yeah. Yeah. Ok it'll be ready in a few, just uh wait for a few minutes. Yeah ok."

Marinette hurried into the kitchen her cheeks burning.

"That was painful."

"Shut up Alya."

She hurried around the kitchen, her fingers fumbling with the oven and almost dropping the croissant. She finally finished with the croissant and put it in the bag, along with a bottle of water and a note that had her number and a small heart scrawled messing on it. She wrote turtle boy on the front and handed it to Nino.

"I uh, I never got your name."

"Oh. Uh Nino. My name's Nino."

He left the bakery, a giddy smile on his face and ran home. He hoped Adrien would still be in, he had to rant to someone and he couldn't very well tell wayzz.

"Adrien! Adrien!"

"Nino calm down. What is it"

"She is perfect. So perfect. She calls me turtle boy. She makes the most perfect croissants. And her hair, oh her hair! It looks so soft, I just want to run my hands through it. No scratch that, all I want to do is kiss her perfect lips. God. I have it bad don't I?"

"Yep. So who is this perfect woman?"

Nino sighed.

"Marinette. Magic Marinette. I have never met another woman like her. She is just . . ."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah."

Adrien dug around in the bag, pulling out the warm croissant, a bottle of water and a post-it.

"Well, it looks like she feels the same."

"What do you mean?"

Adrien handed the note to Nino. It had a heart drawn on in black sharpie and a just barely legible phone number.

"She gave me her number."

Nino whispered, only just audible.

"SHE GAVE ME HER NUMBER!"

Nino ran out the front door slamming it behind him, before fumbling around with his keys to get back in.

"I don't know where I'm going!"

"Dude calm down. You've literally only known her a day."

"You're right. I shouldn't call her yet should I? I want to though. I want to hear her voice. Oh Adrien, she has the most beautiful voice. You have to hear it. It's like a song."

"I'm just gonna take this back. I'll give it back to you in a couple days. Can't have you calling too early and freaking the poor girl out."

"Smart call. Plus we really have to cut down our phone bill."

Adrien finished off the croissant and tossed Nino the bottle of water.

"Looks like your girlfriend decided to take care of you."

"She's not my girlfriend. Yet. But this is great actually, our water got cut off."

"What?"

"Yeah sorry man. You're just gonna have to smell for a couple days."

"Terrific."

Adrien was taking a walk. He couldn't listen to Nino gush about Marinette anymore, he would just have to make do with wayzz. He was busy lost in his thoughts, when a young woman walked straight into him.

"If you wanted my attention so badly, you could've just asked."

He smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Adrien Agreste."

He stuck out his hand, the smirk still on his face.

"I know, your face is kind of all over Paris."

For the first time since they met, the smile dropped off his face and his expression looked slightly vacant. He shook his head and grinned down smugly at her. She took his hand in hers and shook firmly.

"Marinette. I run the bakery downtow-"

"Wait Marinette? As in magic Marinette?"

"Um yes?"

Adrien quickly dropped her hand, straightening his body and smiling friendly at her. She looked slightly confused when he started speaking again.

"I'm friends with Nino. You know, turtle boy. He's been gushing about you all day."

Adrien couldn't help but notice just how right Nino was. He could stand there, listening to her voice all day and he really wanted to take her hair out of those pigtails. Run his hands through it, brush it with his fingers, put it up in different styles and tie it up with ribbons. He enjoyed how her cheeks flushed at his words and his eyes dropped down to her lips as she talked. He could imagine how soft they would feel pressed against his and her hands running all over his body and - _get a grip Agreste_.

"Dude! You ran out of the house, no explanation. Just gon- hey Marinette! I was gonna call you later, but um, sunshine over here took your number."

"I didn't want you to scare the poor girl off!"

Marinette giggled and the sound made both men feel warm and gooey inside.

"Well, here's a tip sunshine, when a girl gives a guy her number, it's usually because she wants him to call her."

She winked and Adrien thought his knees might give way.

"Um Nino, so I wa-I, I, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tomorrow. I would have asked you earlier, but it was kind of taking all my courage just to give you my phone number."

She giggled again and her blush darkened.

"Yes! Uh yeah sure cool."

Nino tried to sound nonchalant, but the bright blush that was blooming on his cheeks and the giddy grin on his face gave away his enthusiasm.

"Shall I come by your house at about 8?"

"Yeah, that would be great, absolutely great! Perfect actually! Here's my address."

Marinette wrote her address on his arm, laughed and ran off excitedly, her purse bouncing against her leg. Nino sighed dreamily.

"She asked me out. This is the best day if my life! Yes!"

He punched the air and jumped slightly, his face flushed. He ran off, calling Adrien to come after him. He ran all the way home, ready to tell wayzz the good news, leaving Adrien to stand alone in the middle of the street.

"Yep, she asked you out, just perfect."

Adrien had only met her once, but he was already drunk on her smile and addicted to her laugh. He wanted to make her blush like that again. He wanted to make her flustered. He wanted to see how far down that blush went and he wanted to be the only one to know. He didn't want to lose her to Nino. He didn't want to lose the one love of his life just because he hadn't met her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know Adrien fell in love like that, but since he is so touch starved from his personal life, I thought he would latch on to anyone who showed him the smallest amount of affection. I don't know, does that make sense? Thanks for reading anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Alya knocked on her bedroom door.

"How are you doing in there, girl?"

"I have nothing to wear!"

Came the slightly panicked response.

"I seriously doubt that. Can I come in?"

"Yeah of course."

Marinette sat on her bed, surrounded by clothes, looking defeated. Alya looked in her wardrobe and then, upon seeing it was absolutely empty, looked at Marinette's bed. She held out a short mint green dress and a red leather jacket, along with bright red heels. She turned away, giving her friend the privacy she needed to change. She turned her attention to her makeup bag. She pulled out a scarlet lipstick and a natural colours palette. When Marinette was ready she told her to sit down and began doing her face. She applied the lipstick and eyeshadow, foregoing foundation, deciding it was better to let her freckles and natural pink cheeks shine. She curled Marinette's hair and put it in a lose ponytail.

"There! You look perfect! So perfect you could put me to shame!"

"I don't think that's true, but thank you Alya, I really appreciate this."

"No problem, it was my pleasure to get you all dolled up for your date with turtle boy."

"Can you please stop calling him that?"

"Nope!"

"So what are you doing tonight? Chloé still coming over?"

"Yep, we're gonna binge watch a couple of shows, break open a bottle of wine and see where the night takes us."

"Ugh. I might just sleep over at Nino's tonight."

"Don't worry. We'll take it to my room. That couch incident wasn't only embarrassing for you. Chloé refused to come over for months."

"Yeah well, just don't take things to far this time."

"Yeah yeah I get it."

The doorbell rung and Marinette tripped over herself to get.

"Mari calm. Calm down. It's just another date."

"Alya I can't, he's literally perfect! I can't do this Alya, I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Ok you stay here and hyperventilate, I'm gonna go get the door."

Marinette stood alone in her room, legs shaking and sweat dripping down her face. Her hair stuck to her forehead and she thought she might throw up. She practically screamed when her bedroom door opened and Chloé Bougeois stuck her head in.

"Hey Marinette calm down. It's ok. Its just me."

Chloé took her hand and led her over to the bed and sat down across from her.

"It's ok, it's just a date. You just need to be yourself. I know it's cliché but it's true. And if he doesn't like you then he's an idiot who's not worth your time."

"I'm sorry, I know you're trying your best Chloé, but you're not really helping."

"Ok, it's fine. How about this? When it was time for my first date with Alya, I almost wet myself, I was so nervous. I know I know, but look where we are now. It's gonna be fine Marinette trust me."

"Thank you Chloé. I think I'm ready." Marinette emerged from her room with a determined look on her face. Alya wiped her face and gave her thumbs up. "Is my girlfriend amazing or what?"

"Yes yes, she's perfect. I get it you're made for each other."

Chloé sat down on Alya's lap and kissed her cheek, hooking her arm around her neck.

"We are aren't we?"

They sat and waited. Half an hour passed and Marinette began to grow nervous. She glanced at the clock, it read 8:40. Tears began to well in her eyes and a lump rose in her throat.

"Ok, where is that boy, because I really need to beat him up."

"Alya, it's fine. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

Chloé and Alya shared a worried look before turning their attention to Marinette. Chloé stood up and pressed a hesitant hand to her back. As the tears threatened to spill over the edge, the doorbell rang, startling all three girls. Alya stood and walked to the door, opening it to find a very worried and sweaty Nino.

"Nino?"

"I'm so sorry Marinette."

"Too little too late turtle boy."

"Please, just let me explain."

Alya turned to Marinette, giving her a questioning look. Marinette replied with a subtle nod and Alya stood aside to let him in.

"I'm so sorry, but wayzz was throwing up leaves and Adrien refused to get any closer then three feet away."

"What?"

"You might want to elaborate turtle boy."

"Wayzz is-is my turtle."

Nino's cheeks darkened at Alya's snort and he gave Marinette an apologetic grin. He couldn't stand to see her teary eyes and defeated expression and his heart broke at the knowledge that he was the cause.

"Please Marinette, I was really excited for this date tonight and I might scream if it's ruined by my stupid turtle."

Marinette grinned, somewhat reluctantly, and wiped her eyes, careful not to smudge her eyeliner. She nodded her head and held out her hand.

"Ok, you can take me out on this date, but if it's anything but perfect, than I'll be out of there faster than you can say turtle. And this time, you won't be able to blame wayzz."

Nino grabbed her hand and punched the air. He held up his hand for a high five, but both girls simply crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows. He ran out of the flat so fast it was like he was worried Marinette might change her mind, and led them out to his car. He opened the passenger door and bowed.

"M'lady."

He put on a snotty accent and smirked at her from under his eyelashes, whilst waffling his eyebrows. Marinette giggled and curtseyed, before getting into the car.

"You look amazing by the way. I wasn't able to say earlier, but it was really hard to focus on apologizing with you looking like that."

Marinette giggled and blushed, covering her face with her hands, trying to hide her enormous grin.

"You look amazing too."

Her eyes wandered over Nino's form, noting the dark green velvet blazer, and tight black jeans. She also noticed the ever-present headphones and red hat he seemingly always adorned. She wanted to ask why he always wore them, but felt it might be too personal. She thought it might look scruffy on other men, but on him, she found it an adorable act of sentiment.

"So where are we going?"

" Oh, we're going to this great little place downtown. It's right by your bakery actually. It's serves the best Moroccan food around here. At least that I could find."

"It sounds great!"

They drove the rest of the way there in comfortable silence, both wearing matching, giddy grins. Marinette sipped her mint tea, grinning at Nino, who was sitting across from her. They were halfway through their dinner and everything had just felt right so far. The conversation flowed easily, with light banter and continuous giggles.

"So when do I get to meet wayzz?"

"Uh when he can keep his food down long enough to not gross you out."

"I'll be fine I promise. I used to have a cat. Furballs everywhere."

They both laughed, tea dribbling down Nino's chin. His whole face went red and he quickly brought his napkin to his face.

"S-sorry. That was kind of gross."

"No no it's fine. It was kind of endearing actually."

His cheeks darkened and he grinned happily at her.

"So, how am I doing? Is this perfect or what?"

"I have to admit, this was pretty perfect."

Nino laughed, and reached over the table, placing his hand over her's.

"You're perfect, you know that right?"

"I-I don't know about perfect."

"I do. Really Marinette, you're amazing. I really want to see you again. Can I take you out for another date tomorrow?"

"Yes. I would really like that."

"Great! I'll get the check and then I'll take you home. I don't want to keep you too late, I'm kind of terrified of Alya."

"You should be."

Nino jumped up from the table and headed over to the bar, whilst Marinette squealed, as quietly as she could, into her bag. Marinette and Nino stood outside her house, neither knowing what to say.

"I um I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too. I uh I should go. I left wayzz with Adrien and to be completely honest I don't trust the dude all that muc-"

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

Marinette's face darkened and she immediately regretted saying it.

"Don-don't worry. I'm sorry that was stupid it's just you're really cute and especially when you talk about wayzz. It's kind of lik- hmmmph."

Marinette's rambling was cut short when Nino crashed his lips against hers. His hands moved down to his waist, whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, their cheeks were flushed and they were both out of breath. Marinette leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips, before stepping back and taking her keys from her purse. She unlocked her door and waved slightly to Nino, before stepping inside. She walked through her house in a daze. Alya and Chloé sat together on the sofa, arms around each other, staring at the tv. They looked up when she entered.

"Hey Mari, how was the date with turtle boy?"

"Hey Al. Oh really? Yeah that's great."

Marinette mumbled passing through to her bedroom, where she dropped onto her bed and squealed very loudly into her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien wandered in to the bakery. He had been hoping to see Marinette and was overjoyed when he saw her at the counter.

"Hey, magic Mari."

"Please stop calling me that."

"Ok, well you're too pretty to not have a nick name so how about princess? Or m'lady?"

He punctuated the last one with a waggle of his eyebrows and a smirk.

"Well considering I'm not yours, you might want to rethink the last one."

Alya watched the whole exchange with a suspicious look. Surely Marinette isn't flirting with some guy after going out with who she considered to be the 'perfect man', right?

"Princess it is then!"

"Are you really sure you should be giving me pet names? I mean I am going out with your best friend."

"Oh, so it's official?"

"Well, I mean, we haven't discussed it yet, but last night was we, um well we-"

"What Marinette means is, your flirting is making her uncomfortable, considering she just went on a date with a boy she really likes. A boy who happens to be your best friend."

Alya came up behind Marinette and placed a hand on her shoulder, whilst staring Adrien down. But instead of faltering under her gaze, he leaned forward on the counter, smirking at her.

"And who might you be? Adrien Agreste."

He held out his hand.

"And I'm taken. Did you want to actually order something, or did you just come in to ogle Mari here."

His hand dropped down to his side and Marinette stifled a giggle. She always enjoyed watching Alya tell people off. Adrien was no exception.

"I'll have a croissant."

"Really? I thought Mr. Moneybags would have something more luxurious than a plain croissant."

"Shut up."

"Well, me-ow. You know, I might just get Marinette to spit in your croissant."

"I'll let Marinette spit anywhere she likes."

Adrien winked and Marinette gave a strained smile, before heading back into the kitchen.

"Ugh. You might wanna rain it in Agreste. Especially since that's Nino walking through the door right now."

Sure enough, Nino stepped into the bakery wearing a cheery smile.

"Hey dude, dudette. What are you doing here?"

"Eh. I got hungry and you keep on raving about this place, so I thought why not?"

"Thirsty more like. What will it be turtle boy, another plain croissant?"

"Well, as lovely as your food is, I was wondering if I could take Marinette out for lunch. Is she here?"

"Yep. Just finishing pretty boy's order. Normally I would say no, cuz business, but since it's Sunday and we close early, I'll let you take her. She needs this anyway. Just don't have her out too late."

"Yes ma'am."

Nino did a little salute, before heading behind the counter and into the kitchen. Marinette was putting the croissant in a bag and writing Agreste on the front, in messy handwriting. When she turned and saw Nino, a small yelp escaped her lips.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me?"

"Uh yeah! Yes of course. Let me go talk to Alya and then I'll get my things."

Marinette hurried out of the kitchen. She thrust the bag into Adrien's hand before whispering something into Alya's ear. The pair giggled. A customer coughed somewhere out of sight, drawing a attention to the growing line and Alya pushed Marinette back into the kitchen. A purse was rested on her shoulder and she had two cookies in her hand. She shoved one into Nino's mouth, before taking a dainty bite of her own. Slipping her hand in his, she led them out the bakery, a large grin on his face.

"So how come you're whisking me away in the middle of the day?"

"I got the job! I'm gonna be working with a producer. And I get three calls today, booking me for gigs. So since I have money now, I thought I'd take you out for a treat."

"That's so sweet. Where are we going?"

"To this great little sandwich bar."

They walked on, until they came to a small sandwich bar, that was stifling warm inside. When they had finally gotten their orders and walked outside, Marinette realized she was sweating and became increasingly aware of the fact as her and Nino continued their walk. They walked on for another twenty minutes or so, eventually stopping at a park bench. They sat in comfortable silence. They stayed this way for some time, Marinette's head rested on Nino's shoulder, fingers intertwined, when a loud rumble and quick snap of light across the sky interrupted the dull peacefulness of the day. Rain poured down in sheets, soaking them instantly. They ran from their place on the bench to the nearest source of cover, finding nothing but bare trees. Nino grabbed Marinette's hand, leading her towards the road and out if the park. Marinette quickly realized he was leading her towards his house and tried not blush at the thought. Nino laughed as she shrugged off her jacket and held it above the pair, even though she was quite a bit sgorter then him and had trouble getting it over his head. They eventually made it to Nino's, but as Marinette went to walk through the door, Nino grabbed her from behind and peppered her neck with kisses. He lifted her up so her toes barely scraped the floor and delighted in the giggles that came streaming from her mouth. She wriggled and squirmed in his arms until she was face to face with him. She lent down and kissed him quickly all over his face. Little pecks on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his chin, his brow, before finally kissing him passionately on the lips. She smirked at his dazed expression and slid down his form, hands lingering on his shoulders. She turned and ran into the house, giggling delightfully, before slamming straight into Adrien.

"Hey princess, guess you just couldn't bare to stay away from me."

Adrien winked and Marinette stared, slightly confused. She jumped slightly when Nino placed his hand on her shoulder, but smiled warmly up at him. Adrien bristled at the action.

"Hey dude. Um is it alright if Marinette hangs out here for a while, at least until the the rain let's up?"

"Of course. What kind of gentleman would turn away such a fair princess?"

Adrien reached for Marinette's hand, but she swiftly pulled it away, locking with the other behind her back. She leaned back into Nino's chest, an uncomfortable smile fixed onto her face. Suddenly, she was all too aware of Adrien's eyes on her chest. He didn't realise the primal smirk that was playing on his lips. Marinette glanced down and immediately flushed beet red. Her pink bra was just visible through her top and she mentally chastised herself for choosing to wear white that morning. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and turned back to Nino.

"Do you, do you think I could borrow some clothes?"

"Oh yeah! Of course. Come on."

Nino led Marinette up the stairs to his room and Adrien tried not to think of what they could be doing in there. He tried not to think of Marinette undressing. He tried not to think of seeing her in nothing but that soft pink bra. He tried and failed. Marinette sat on Nino's bed as he rifled in his draws for a few minutes. Finally he turned around, a triumphant grin in his face, and held a large t-shirt in his hands. It had a faded image of Cecil turtle on it. Marinette gave an exaggerated gasp and pressed her hand to her chest.

"I can't believe you would support the enemy. I thought I knew you!"

Nino let out a loud laugh and held the shirt out to her.

"Do you want it or not?"

Marinette snatched the shirt away from him, a playful smile on her lips.

"Still, you think you know a person."

"Uh, I don't think I have any bottoms small enough for you. I'll go ask Adrien. Dudes tiny."

Nino walked quickly out of the room and Marinette changed shirts. She delighted in wearing his clothes, even if they were slightly too big, the neckline rode dangerously low. She brought the top to her nose and breathed in deeply. It smelled of him. He smelt like peppermint and lavender. She realised all too quickly, she was way too attracted to to the smell of peppermint.

"Uh Marinette?"

She had been so lost in his scent she hadn't noticed the door opening behind her. Her face flushed red and she quickly dropped the top, letting it hang on her nimble frame.

"Adrien had some spare pajama bottoms."

He tossed her the bottoms and gave her a concerned look. He crossed the bedroom to wear she was standing and held her face in his hands.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep."

Marinette was able to squeak out. She seemed to have lost the ability to speak properly when she realised just how close his lips were. How easy it would've been to lean up and kiss him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I really like the way you smell too."

Nino left the room, leaving a very flustered Marinette in his wake. Marinette pulled out her phone and pulled up Alya's contact. She sent her a quick text,

_hey Al I'm at Nino's. Don't get any ideas, it's just until the rain let's up. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you xx,_

before quickly shoving her phone into her pocket. She felt her phone vibrate, but ignored it, choosing to ignore whatever innuendo Alya had sent her. Marinette emerged from Nino's room, Adrien's bottoms pooling around her ankles making it a little hard to walk. Although Adrien's clothes had been a better fit than Nino's would have been, she still had to tie them incredibly tight to keep them sagging too low. Nino and Adrien were sitting in the living room and Adrien was complaining about the lack of food. As Marinette rounded the corner, Adrien couldn't help but take pride in the fact she was wearing his clothes.

"See we're going to need food if there's gonna be a lady staying in the house."

Adrien waved his hand towards Marinette, as her face filled with colour. Nino stammered, his cheeks darkening. Marinette walked over to him, stepping carefully in her oversized bottoms and sat down next to him. She rested her head against his chest, Nino's breath hitched and his heart raced, Adrien gripped the arms of his chair. It was already six and rain still hadn't let up. Marinette considered asking Nino to stay over, but couldn't do it with Adrien watching them like that. She resolved to do it once they were alone. An uncomfortable silence fell over the trio, broken only by the rumbling of Adrien's stomach.

"Nino, I can't go on any longer! I need food, I'm wilting!"

Adrien doubled over and fell dramatically to the floor, hands clutched to his stomach in mock pain. Nino got up, gently shrugging Marinette off. He nudged Adrien with his foot.

"Dude. Dude get up. you're embarrassing yourself."

He glances quickly behind him, to where Marinette sat, staring at Adrien, her eyebrow arched. He looked back at Adrien and lowered his voice slightly.

"And you're embarrassing me. Dude get up."

Nino nudged Adrien again with his foot, a little more forcefully this time. When Adrien still didn't move from his position on the floor, Nino walked into the kitchen. He came back out, tossed Adrien a piece of stale bread and went back to his position on the sofa, with Marinette. Nino peered outside, then back at Marinette, slightly uncomfortable.

"Um well, it's still raining and it's getting pretty late, so I was wondering if you wanted to stay over?"

Nino looked at Marinette hopefully and a fresh wave of adoration washed over her.

"Well, how can I say no to those eyes?"

She hit him gently on the nose with her finger and stood up. She stretched quickly, Adrien noticed the way she arched her back and her behind popped out when she did. She turned back to Nino and winked quickly before heading upstairs to his room. Nino quickly followed, overly eager, a lovesick grin on his face. He muttered a quick goodnight to Adrien before rushing upstairs. Adrien was no doubt incredibly jealous, but what could he do apart from call a pathetic keep your door open after them. Nino entered his room to find Marinette curled in a ball under his covers. He rummaged in his drawers, before pulling put his pajamas. He looked at Marinette apologetically.

"I won't look."

She reached over and pressed one of his pillows to her face. Nino made a mental note to never watch that pillow again. Once he had changed, he slipped into the covers beside Marinette and pulled her slight figure towards him.

"Do you really want to go to sleep? I mean it's only, like, six thirty."

"I mean we don't have to sleep."

They both turned bright red, Nino felt a small smile come onto his face despite himself. Marinette hid her face in her hands, Nino saw her ears turn scarlet.

"I didn't mean it like that! I did not mean it like that! I just meant we could, I don't know, watch something on your laptop."

Nino got out of the bed and quickly crossed the room to where his laptop sat. He got under the covers again and balanced it on his knees. He opened it up to and glanced quickly at Marinette when a playlist named 'nette' loaded oj the screen. She giggled.

"Nette?"

He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah. It's just, like a pet name for you, y'know?"

She curled tightly against him and Nino was delighted when she pressed the side of her face against his chest. She smiled warmly up at him.

"I like it. You'll have to let me listen to it someday."

He quickly pulled up one of his favourite films on netflix and they settled down to watch it. He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. He noticed that her hair was still tied tightly in thise pigtails, but didnt say anything of it, instead delighting in her vanilla scent. He wished this was how he could spend many nights. Just like this one, with the love of his life cradled tightly in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette woke up with Nino's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She looked over at her phone. 2 am. She sighed. She was wide awake. She nestled her face in Nino's neck, breathing him in. She heard noise coming from the living room and, although it was low, she found it incredibly annoying.

 _Maybe some tv will actually help me get to sleep_.

She gently unwrapped herself from Nino's grasp and slid out of bed. She went downstairs to find Adrien lounging on the sofa, watching a movie. He saw Marinette and smiled. It was the first genuine smile she had seen from him, she decided she liked it a lot more than his smirk.

"Hey princess! What's up? A pea in your mattress ?"

"Ha ha. I couldn't sleep. I thought some tv would help me sleep and I didn't want to wake Nino."

Adrien moved over and patted the spot on the sofa beside him. Marinette sat down, leaning away from him on the arm of the sofa, staring vacantly at the screen. Adrien desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her, have her lay her head on his chest and run his hands through her hair. He wanted to share the same kind of intimacy that her and Nino did. He moved up slightly and put his hands near to where her's was resting. He dared to brush his fingertips against hers. It sent a jolt through his body and his heart rate sped up. She turned and smiled warmly at him and his breath hitched.

"So, do you think I'm ever gonna get them back?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll give them back to you tomorrow. Or do you want me to the wash them. I'm give me a few days and I'll was-"

Marinette's rambling was cut off by Adrien's laugh.

"It's fine keep them. They look cuter on you then they did on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Plus it's nice seeing you in my clothes."

"Uh yeah. Sure."

The way he smiled at her made Marinette feel a little uncomfortable and a voice in the back of Marinette's head was telling her to go back to Nino. She was scrambling around for accuses, when Adrien yawned rather loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up. We should be getting back to bed."

"No no, it's fine princess. I don't mind being tired if it means more time with you."

He winked.

"Nope no! I won't here of it. Come on sunshine, off to bed with you."

Adrien laughed and stood up, swatting Marinette's hands away from where they were pushing against his back.

"You're way too much like Nino. You know that right?"

"I dont see a problem with that. Ninos a great guy."

Adrien sighed.

"Yeah, a great guy."

That was the problem though. Nino was a great friend who let Adrien stay even though he had practically no money. Who listened to Adrien bitch and whine about his life, even though it was practically perfect. Who never judged him. And Adrien was trying seduce his girlfriend. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He plastered a smile on his face and hoped Marinette wouldn't notice the way it didn't reach his eyes.

"M'lady."

He stood away from the stairs, held out his hand for Marinette and bowed. She arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, sorry. Nino's lady."

She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. She gave a quick wave to Adrien and walked into Nino's room. She slipped back under the covers and curled up against him. I

t was five am and her alarm had been blaring for at least ten minutes, when she had the common sense to finally switch it off. Nino rubbed his eyes blearily and gave Marinette a crooked smile. She leaned over and pressed her face into his neck, squeezing him tightly around the middle. She gave a content sigh and her breath tickled his skin.

"Well, _Nette_."

She giggled at his new pet name for her. Her breath tickled his neck.

"As much as I am enjoying this, don't you have to go to work."

"Nope."

"No?"

"No. The bakery will just have to be closed today."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Well, who am I to argue."

Nino wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing her flush against his body. They stayed this way for some time, until Marinette's phone rang loudly. Marinette disentangled herself from Nino's arms and gave a bleary yes, pulling the phone quickly away from her ear, when she heard Alya screech down the line.

"Girl, where are you! We're supposed to be opening the bakery in like five minutes! You better have a good excuse, otherwise I will beat your ass!"

"I'm in Nino's bed."

"Ooohhh. Ok then. Take all the time you need. I'll see you tomorrow Mari."

Marinette could hear her smirking and grimaced, knowing Alya had gotten the wrong idea.

"Hey wait. I know Chloé's busy today, so do you maybe wanna hang out here?"

"Are you sure Nino's ok with that?"

Nino gave Marinette a quick nod and thumbs up.

"Yep. Totally fine. Do you want to come over?"

"Uh yeah sure, I'll come over at about twelve. Just text me the address."

"Ok, bye Al. Oh and bring food!"

Marinette hung up and leant back down into Nino's embrace. He kissed her forehead and her cheek, He kissed her lips, the kiss was slow and sweet, Marinette hummed into the kiss, losing herself in the moment. She pressed a quick peck to his lips, before getting up and stretching. He quickly followed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed quick kisses to the back of her neck. She leant back against his chest and sighed. He lifted her up quickly, her feet left the floor, sticking out precariously in front of her. She laughed loudly as he began spinning, still pressing little kisses to her neck and back. He set her down gently and grabbed her hand. She gave him a loving smile and he pulled her towards the door. They walked downstairs hand in hand, whispering and giggling together. They were shocked to see Adrien sitting in the living room, staring at a muted TV screen with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Hey dude, what're yo-"

"Thin walls."

"Adrien, I'm so sorry , I completely forgot that I had set it."

"Its ok princess, don't worry. So,"

Adrien gestured to his bare chest.

"Like what you see, princess?"

He smirked at Marinette and she forced a laugh out. She pulled Nino towards the sofa and pulled him down, quite forcefully, beside her. He let out a squeak of surprise. She pushed him back against the sofa and layed her head on his chest. She smiled, somewhat smugly, at Adrien.

"Hey, Adrien. Is it ok if my friend Alya hangs out here for a bit? I think you met her at the bakery, y'know blue hair, glasses?"

"Oh yeah, smoking bod. Ha. Ok yeah sure. I wouldn't mind having some proper eye candy around here."

"Adrien, dude, you can't talk about her like that. You better not say that stuff to her when she gets here."

"Yeah, especially since she's going out with someone and, y'know, gay."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yep. And I wouldn't test her if I were you, she's the main reason I haven't had a boyfriend for the last five years."

"Well, I'll have to thank her when she gets here."

He leant down a placed a quick kiss to her cheek, earning a giggle from Marinette. They sat and talked for a few hours, until Alya arrived. Neither Nino nor Marinette noticed the way Adrien gripped his chair everytime they lent in close or their lips touched.

"Her Mari. What's up turtle boy? Money bags."

Only Adrien noticed her change in tone when addressing him or the cold glares she kept giving him.

"I brought food. Specifically, Marinette's food. Thought you guys would appreciate something other than plain croissants."

She threw a wink towards Nino, along with a fruit tart. She tossed Adrien a ham and cheese croissant, before picking out something for herself and popping down into a chair. She went to give something to Marinette, but she declined. Her hair shaking slightly as she shook her head.

"Come on Nette. You have to eat something, you're just skin and bone. Theres nothing to hold."

Nino lightly grabbed her sides, tickling her until she swatted his hands away. Alya rolled her eyes at their antics, but she still looked on warmly. Adrien, however, just looked annoyed.

"I'll have you know Lahiffe, there is plenty to hold onto, I'm just not particularly hungry right now. That ok with you?"

"Yes madam Nette."

Nino gave a little salute, earning a jab in the side from Marinette. He placed a hand protectively over his side and arched his body away from her. He pointed and accusing finger at her and gave his best stern look. His resolve crumbled at Alya's snort and the three dissolved into a fit of giggles. Adrien sat up and smirked at Marinette, Alya shot daggers at him.

"So, princess do you think you could help me in the kitchen. You know with some of this food. I don't think anyone, but someone with hands as beautiful as yours could help."

Alya caught Marinette's uncomfortable look and stood up.

"Don't worry money bags, I'll help you. Leave the love birds to their canoodling."

Alya shit Marinette a wink, watching her and Nino promptly turn beet red. Adrien rolled his eyes. Once they were safely in the kitchen and out earshot, Alya turned on him.

"I don't like you."

"Uh . . . Thanks?"

"You need to stop hitting on Marinette. She's not yours and more importantly she's going out with your best friend. Just leave her alone."

Alya grabbed a plate and poured the remnants of the bag out onto it and went back into the living room. Leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts. Of course he knew that he couldn't have Marinette, but he wanted her. Oh God did he want her. He braced himself, put on his model smile and walked back into the living room. He suffered a few more hours of awkward flirts, fake smiles and little fits of giggles, before the girls finally went home. He couldn't bare to watch when Marinette kissed Nino goodbye. He went to go upstairs, when Nino pressed a hand to his shoulder.

"Dude stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop all that."

Nino gestured Adrien's face.

"What do you mean? Stop what?"

"That! You've got your fake smile on! Dude, just stop and tell us what's wrong."

Adrien huffed and crossed his arms.

"I don't have a fake smile."

"You have a fake everything. Dude I've known you forever! Do you seriously think I can't tell the difference between you and model you?"

Adrien tried to move past him, but Nino blocked his path.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, because nothings wrong."

"Than why do you have your model smile on?"

"I don't have my model smile on! I don't have a model smile! I don't have a model anything!"

Nino flinched. He had never heard Adrien shout before. Flirt, smirk, laugh, fall into bouts of depression sure. But never shout. Adrien punched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I'm sorry Nino. I didn't mean to shout. I just, I just I can't tell you."

"Come on dude. It's me, you can tell me anything. You can't bottle this up, it's not healthy."

Adrien closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He looked up at Nino, but quite meeting his eyes. "

I'm in love with Marinette."

"You-you're what?"

Nino took a step back, quickly taking his hand off Adrien's shoulder. He looked at Adrien in disbelief.

"I love Marinette."

His voice was barely a whisper now and his eyes were trained on the floor.

"Dude that's my girlfriend! What do you mean? You're in love with her? How? Has something happened between you two? Did you- have you kissed her?"

"What? No! No, I haven't kissed her."

"But you want to."

"Ye- yeah."

Adrien sounded defeated, he was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Nino until he was barging past him.

"Nino? Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

Nino's jacket was in his hand and he had pushed his cap down to hide the tears in his eyes. He left, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Nino didn't return until the early hours of the morning. Adrien could tell he was drunk by the way he stumbled in the hall. He rushed up, slinging an arm around his shoulder, only to be pushed away. Nino tried to speak, but his words were so slurred, Adrien couldn't make out a word. He tried to help Nino up the stairs, but he was only pushed away again. He decided to hang back and wait, intervening only if something really bad happened. He stumbled into his room, slamming the door behind him. Adrien walked upstairs to his own room. He waded through the mess that was his bedroom. Around empty wrappers and bottles and piles of clothes and avoiding the glass of what used to be milk. He flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked at the clock, 2:48 am. He sighed. He had stayed up all night worrying about Nino, yet he still wasn't tired. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep, without much luck. It was midday and Nino still hadn't left his room. Adrien had been knocking on his door all morning. He had been shouting apologies through the door and slipping notes underneath. He supposed he deserved it, but it still hurt. He left, he needed some fresh air and supposed he should give Nino some space. He ran into Marinette on his way out and noticed that her eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"Marinette? What's wrong?"

Marinette looked up at Adrien like it was the first time she had ever seen him.

"Oh Adrien! Its Nino! He hasn't replied to any of my texts and he won't answer any of my calls. Do you know what's happened?"

Adrien scratched his head nervously. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her that he was in love with her, but he didn't want to lie.

"Uh, well, I'm not really sure. He went out last night and came back really early. He wouldn't talk to me this morning."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands.

"Do you think he hates me?"

"No! Hey, hey. It's gonna be ok. Come on it's alright."

Adrien wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his breath hitched and his heart beat quickened. He tried not to be overly happy when she didn't pull away. She buried her face in his shoulder and Adrien could feel his shirt getting wetter. He pulled away slightly and looked her. His heart broke at the sight of her wet cheeks and puffy eyes and red nose. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up until she was looking him in the eyes. He lent down towards her and closed his eyes before he could see hers widen in shock. He pressed his lips lightly against hers. He couldn't believe how soft they were. She gasped and Adrien slipped his tongue past her lips as they parted. He lent in closer just as she came to her senses. She pushed him roughly away. She stared at him in disgust and he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Wha- what the hell are you doing?"

Adrien's heart broke at the betrayal in her voice and he forced himself to look her in the eyes. He immediately regretted his decision when he saw the look on her face. He mumbled an apology.

"You're sorry? Oh you're sorry! Oh that makes it better! Yeah that fixes it, that fixes everything! You know what sunshine, just stay away from me. I never want to see you again."

She flew past him, running down the road as fast as she could. Adrien felt tears run down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. He had officially fucked everything up. He had lost his best friend and the girl he loved and it wasn't like he could go and talk to his dad about everything. He just sat there on the floor and cried. He cried long and hard letting all the tears pour out until he had no more left.

 

Marinette ran down the street until she came to Nino's house. She banged on the door as hard as she could and shouted as loud as she could.

"Nino please open up. It's me, I really need to talk to you. Nino please."

She continued knocking and shouting until she heard a muffled _I'm coming._ When Nino opened the door, he looked utterly defeated. He was wearing an oversized shirt that had loads of stains on it, Marinette later figured out that they were actually paint, along with large track suit bottoms. His trade mark hat was perched haphazardly on his head and pointing the wrong way, but his usual headphones were missing from his neck. His hair was ruffled and Marinette could see stubble on his chin for the first time. She was surprised, she hadn't thought he was capable of growing facial hair. He had large circles under his eyes and they looked slightly red. But still his face brightened at the sight of Marinette and she couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw him. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He buried his face in her neck and whispered quickly in her ear.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I should have called you. It's just yesterday, when you and Alya left, Adrien told me that he loved you and I didn't know how to handle it. I was so scared that you were going to leave me for Adrien. Like you'd wake up one day and realized your too good for me."

"That's ridiculous. How could I be too good for you if you're already perfect?"

They giggled and she held his face in her hands. The smile quickly dropped off her face as she remembered why she was there and she bit her lip.

"Uh well, Adrien is actually the reason I'm here."

"Oh no. I was right. You're leaving me for Adrien."

"No! No, no it's just,"

Marinette took a deep breath.

"Adrien kissed me."

Nino let go of Marinette and took a step back. He had a look of utter disgust and upset on his face.

"Did- did you like it?"

"What? No! I pushed him away and ran all the way here. I- I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault Adrien has a complete lack of boundaries. It's not your fault I'm best friends with an idiot who has no respect for anyone else but himself, it's not your fault he's a little shi-"

"Nino! Hey it's ok, don't worry, I'm not too offended. I just need to not be around Adrien for a while."

Marinette lent in to kiss Nino, but he looked away. She put a hand on his cheek and he stepped further back into the house, away from her.

" I'm sorry Marinette, its just I keep imagining you with Adrien. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Marinette left, feeling more than a bit hurt. He knew she didn't like Adrien. He knew she didn't initiate the kiss and he knew she wanted to be with him, so why was he being so difficult? She sighed and ran a hand through her fringe. She made her way back to the bakery, she figured she might as well try and turn a profit after being closed for so long. For literally no reason. She entered the bakery and pushed through impatient customers. She made her way behind the counter and bumped hips with Alya, before starting on the growing pile of orders.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days and Marinette still hadn't heard from Nino. It hurt. She couldn't help but feel betrayed. She wondered if he thought of her. She wondered if he hurt like she did. She wondered if it was over. Eventually she broke down. She had to see him, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the bakery, the cake she was making half finished. She heard Alya shout something after her, but was long gone before she finished her sentence. She ran all the way there. She stood on his doorstep for a few minutes to catch her breath. Her face felt hot and her hair stuck slightly to her forehead. She knocked loudly at the door and was slightly surprised when Adrien answered. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident. She knew he had been by the bakery, but everytime he walked in, she was conveniently in the kitchen, leaving him with Alya. She could sometimes hear their raised voices through the door and always silently thanked her friend. She pushed past him without a word, still not ready for that conversation. She didn't want to hear his hurried apologies or see his guilty face. What she wanted to see was Nino. She ran upstairs and pushed her way into Nino's room. He sat on the edge of his bed, the stubble from a few days prior, now a fully fledged beard. He was staring wistfully into the large tank at the end of his room and listening to music through his oversized headphones. His head bobbed along to the rhythm. She decided she preferred him shaved. She noticed his eyes were red and puffy. She sat down next to him. He looked up as he felt the bed sink down, but he quickly looked back down, focusing on the toe that was sticking out of his sock. He slowly lowered his headphones. Marinette could hear a slow steady beat coming from them. It sounded slightly sad.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Nino sighed. He began speaking slowly, as if scared that he might say the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry. I should have called. I just, I didn't know how to handle it. All my life, I've lived in Adrien's shadow, I finally had something he didn't and I was so scared he was going to take you from me."

Nino slipped his fingers under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Marinette placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"No one could take me away from, because, because, because I- I love you."

She said the last bit in a rush, slightly insecure. Nino took his hands away from his face and looked at Marinette incredulously. She had now turned a deep red and was averting her eyes, though her hand still remained on his shoulder.

"You- you what?"

"I love you."

Her voice was barely above a whisper now. She bit her bottom lip nervously, still averting her gaze. Nino held her face in his hands and she dragged her gaze away from the floor.

"I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He slid his hands down to her waist and she hooked an arm around his neck. She swung her leg around his waist, so she was sitting on his lap and took his lower lip between her teeth. He hummed into the kiss and slipped his tongue past her lips. He slid his hands under her top, just as the door swung open.

"Hey Nino, I know you don't want to see me bu-"

Adrien stopped in his tracks, as the two sprung apart. All three turned beet red and Marinette shuffled off of Nino's lap. Adrien slowly backed out of the room. Marinette and Nino glanced at each other sheepishly, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Marinette leaned over and pecked Nino quickly on the lips, when she lent away he followed, but she placed a firm hand on his chest.

"Let's not get too carried away."

They giggled and Marinette invited him over to her's.

"What's wrong with my place?"

"Nothing! It's just. . ."

She paused and began fiddling with her hands. Nino put his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers and she looked up at him. He noted her uncomfortable expression.

"Its fine. I still haven't forgiven him either. Let's go to yours. We can figure this whole mess out later."

Marniette nodded and Nino grinned back at her. She grabbed his hand and they walked downstairs together, careful to avoid Adrien. Nino didn't like the way this was going, he loved Adrien to bits, he really did, but he couldn't forgive him. Not now at least. Especially when he saw how uncomfortable he made Marinette. He swung their intertwined hands between them. Marinette raised her eyebrow at his actions but he simply smiled back at her, before she broke out into skipping. They skipped down the road together, ignoring the strange looks they got from passersby. When they arrived at Marinette's, they were slightly out of breath. When they entered the house, they were greeted by an infuriated Alya, her arms were crossed over her chest and she glared at the two. 

"What the hell Marinette? You just up and left! In the middle of the day! What the actual fuck? What about the bakery? We can't afford to just close anytime we like! You know I can't run the bakery on my own! No fucking way! You do know I don't know how to make croissants, right?"

"It-t's just, I needed to talk to Nino, and-"

"Well, fix your relationship problems on your own time! We have a business to run! And bills to pay!"

Alya left in a huff, Nino looked ready to follow her, but Marinette put a hand to his shoulder.

"It's fine, she gets into moods sometimes, but it'll be ok. I mean, who could stay angry at this face."

Marinette put her hands under her chin, smiled and fluttered her eyelashes accordingly. She felt slightly guilty. She hadn't yet told Alya about the incident and she didn't exactly want to, although Alya meant well, Marinette didn't need her storming down to Nino's house on her behalf. Nino giggled and poked Marinette softly in the side, nudging her slightly towards her room and bringing her out of her thoughts. They entered and Marinette rushed over to her bed, quickly stuffing an old bra under the covers with a red face. Nino rushed past her and jumped on her bed. There was loud snap, but Marinette brushed it off, grabbing her laptop, before slipping in beside Nino. They pulled up something to watch and quickly fell asleep. Leaning on each other's shoulders, arms wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Sorry if you don't like swearing I just think that Alya would be the type to swear, especially if she was mad. Thanks for reading stay posted for more!


	8. Chapter 8

They awoke to the sound of Alya banging pots and pans.

"Get up lovebirds! It's time to get going! We have a bakery to run!"

"Alya what the hell? It's 4:30. We dont need to go until 6."

"Yeah, but you made us close early yesterday, so we're opening early today. Logic. Now get up lazy bum. You have some bread to bake."

Nino groaned quietly into Marinette's side and rolled over burying his face into the pillow. She got out and stretched. Gathering some fresh clothes into her arms, she ran into the bathroom, still not comfortable with changing infront of Nino. Even if he was asleep. She brushed her teeth and her hair, put it into her trademark pigtails. She peeked back into her room, Nino was still asleep, his arm over his eyes and his mouth wide open. A small trail of drool ran down his cheek. She giggled and left, rushing after Alya. She texted him a quick apology.

When Nino woke up, he was alone and in Marinette's bed. He had assumed that she had just gone to the bathroom, but after a quick glance at his phone, he realised he was wrong. He walked around the apartment. He took an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter and crossed the kitchen to the fridge. He noted the messy recipe prototypes and the personalized magnets of her and Alya. He opened the fridge and found old pastries wrapped in plastic. He walked back to the living room. Pictures of her and Alya were hung up on the walls, along with pictures of them with family and other friends. He vaguely recognized one of the girls from school. Nino's cheeks flushed at the knowledge that a picture of him already had a place on her mantelpiece. A small part of him wondered how she had actually gotten that picture. He knew he needed a shower, but soon found out that he couldn't actually leave. Marinette had locked the door behind her. Fairly sure that she hadn't done it on purpose, Nino wasn't worried. He looked for towels in her bathroom, opening a cupboard and then quickly closing it when he found a box of pads, he eventually found what he was looking for. During his shower, Nino's thoughts drifted to Marinette. He felt his cheeks flush, despite the cold water dripping down his face. It felt shameful to think of her in such a state, like someone had caught him doing something wrong. He also felt strangely vulnerable. It was as if she had seen him, seen him when he didn't want her to. Like she had seen him and laughed. He toweled off and put on his clothes from yesterday. After looking for and failing to find any clothes that would fit him. He sat on the couch and scrolled aimlessly through his phone until Marinette returned. She laughed as she entered, throwing her head back and shutting her eyes, causing her to walk into the door frame. Nino jumped up and put a hand in her shoulders.

"Oh my God are you ok?"

She laughed and brushed it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, happens all the time. But, uh, what are you doing here? I would've thought you had gone home by now."

"I would have, but you kind of locked the door behind you."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Are you ok? You can go home of you like."

Nino laughed.

"No, I think after hanging out in your apartment all day, I'd like to actually hang out with you."

Marinette blushed and placed a quick kiss to Nino's cheeks, which he returned with a kiss to her lips. Alya made fake fetching noises behind them and marinette turned to shoot her a glare. Alya only smirked and went into her bedroom, throwing marinette a wink. Marinette groaned and sat down in the living room. Nino joined her and wrapped and arm around her shoulder, tugging her towards him. She leant her head on his shoulder, and smiled up at him through thick lashes.

"So what did you do today?"

"Nothing. I mean I had a shower, but that was it."

"Uh, nice I guess. To day was pretty boring for me too. It was really slow at the bakery and the one customer we did have complained about their order for about 20 minutes. Which drove away any business we might have gotten that day."

Marinette sighed and leant closer into Nino's neck. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm. She leant up and pressed a kiss to his lips, leaning up onto her knees. He pushed her back until she was lying down and slipped his tongue past her lips. His hand crept up her torso, under her top, sending shivers down her spine. She pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Do you want to move somewhere more comfortable?"

Marinette giggled at how enthusiastically Nino nodded and slipped out from under him. She grabbed his hand and led him into her bedroom. Nino pushed her against the door roughly. He pulled back and quickly undressed her, stopping to admire her form. She began to grieve self conscious under his stare and covered her chest with her arms. She blushed and Nino enjoyed the way it travelled all the way down her chest.

"Wh-what? Is there something wrong?"

"What? No! I was just thinking how I got to be this lucky."

Marinette flushed a deeper red and Nino winked at her. She lushed him away playfully and walked over to the bed, mentioning for him to follow her. Nino grinned and pulled off his shirt, before climbing onto the bed and kissing her passionately. 

....

When Nino awoke, it was early in the morning. The sun was just rising and the early morning light was creating a beautiful halo- like effect around Marinette's face. He smiled fondly at her, his face flushing at the memory of last night. He layed back down, wrapping his arms carefully around her shoulders. Her buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. She smelt of cinnamon and flour and something just purely Marinette. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead gently. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked blearily at him. She smiled wearily and nestled into his shoulder. She ran her hands down his chest and up to his face. 

"I think that might have been the best night of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short, more coming soon. Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
